The Princess and the Motocycle
by storywriter360
Summary: The residents of Stars Hollow look back at the romance of Jess and Rory. [ one shot ]


Summary: The residents of Stars Hollow look back at the romance of Jess and Rory

Pairings: Rory/Jess, duh

Disclaimer: I nothing that has to do with Gilmore Girls

A/N: Takes place in season 3.

All the residents of Stars Hollow was shocked when Jess stuck around the town. Well, everyone in the town except for 3 people. The town, including the 3 residents, was even more shocked to find out that Jess never even went after Dean. Jess never laid a hand on Dean, hell, Jess never even spoke to Dean, he wouldn't allow himself to. Jess just stayed by Rory's side, waiting for the day when he could bring her home.

Other people, like the rest of the town, wanted to kill Dean. Luke had even gone over to Dean's house, but was stopped at the front door by Mr. and Mrs. Forrester. Jess told Luke to leave Dean alone; that leaving the monster alone would cause Dean more pain than any physical injuries could ever do.

" Trust me," he had said, " I know."

Luke reluctantly agreed, as did the rest of the town. Jess never left Rory's side, and Luke, as did the rest of the hospital staff, had given up on trying to get Jess to go home and leave the hospital. Jess had even spent a night in jail because he refused to leave. As soon as Luke posted his bail, Jess went right back to the hospital. Nothing, or nobody, could keep him away from Rory.

He and Lorelai had bonded when Rory was asleep. Jess would attentively listen to any and all stories that involved Rory, as the town people haddiscovered during their visits to Rory. Luke eventually had to take Jess out of school for the semester. The decision had come down to either taking Jess out of school, or him getting kicked out of school for truancy.

The townspeople were even more shocked when Jess would take care of Rory without any hesitation or complaints. Everyone in the town, that is, except for 3 people, Luke, Lorelai, and Miss Patty.

Miss Patty has a keen eye gossip, that was no surprise. Miss Patty, also has very well developed observation skills; one needs very good observation skills to be the town gossip. The townspeople would listen the Miss Patty in Luke's Diner about how she knew that Jess wouldn't ever leave Rory. About how she knew that Jess didn't hurt Rory from the get go, about how she knew that Jess was being framed for the crime; Miss Patty, however, never admited if she knew that it was Dean who committed the crime. Miss Patty would tell stories about how she observed, but never spied on Rory and Jess. She would tell her listeners about how sweet and caring and nice Jess was to Rory, and only to Rory. She would tell them that she knew Jess was madly in love with the girl when she first observed Jess listening to one of Rory's stories, and Jess being so caught up in Rory's story, that he forgot that he was in Stars Hollow with other people.

In love? the townspeople would say, with Rory? Jess? Not possible. But Miss Patty would insist how true it is. The townspeople would think about every moment they had ever seen Rory and Jess together, and how right Miss Patty is.

The people of Stars Hollow eventually came to accept Jess, and shunned out Dean. The townspeople started to watch Jess and Rory after Rory came home. They watched how Jess would do anything for Rory, no matter how stupid or ridiculous it seemed or made him look; as long as it would help Rory get better, he did it. They saw how Jess would drop everything for Rory whenever she asked, as Rory would do for Jess. They saw the devotion and love between the two. They even saw Jess graduate high school and go on to college, and he never seemed happier than when he saw the look on Rory's face when the diploma was in his hand. The town realized that the devotion wasn't one sided; Rory had that love for Jess.

The residents of Stars Hollow saw how Rory would stay up and get up early, just to help Jess study. They came to learn that Jess's opinion was just as important as Lorelai's was. Eventually the town realized that their princess didn't need a knight in shining armor, but a rebel without a cause, and she had found one.

The town was sad to see the princess and the bad boy move off to have a life of their own, but they never lost contact with them. When Jess and Rory decided to get married, the town was happy; when the couple decided to get married in Stars Hollow, the town was through the roof.

When the town got a small part of their princess and their knight on a motorcycle back, they were happy, but not as happy as they should have been. Nothing is ever as good as the original, but they loved the offspring of their own fairy tale former residents just as much, and possibility even a little bit more. The boy was just like his mother, the girl was a spitting image of her father, and the twins were too young to tell who they took after.

The town was very protective of the orphans, and kept the memories of the children's parents alive. Whenever one of the children would wish one of their parents alive, the town would tell them stories about the couple, and the children would feel a little bit better. The town, as much as it pained them to admit that Rory and Jess were gone, they knew that Rory and Jess died together. A fitting death, the town thought, for the couple who had shared one soul.


End file.
